Maka's Lost brother
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside. Naruto leaves Konoha fic!


Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha had a sister in the form of Maka Albar or Uzumakin after finding out several people including the senseis, Jiraiya, Hokage and council lied to him and discovered the rookies were in on it as well,pissed off, betrayed, hateful he let loose his anger unlocking his powers of an Omega Kishin, Meister and Witch. He packs everything that belongs to him, visits the grave of Zabuza Momochi gaining the Kubukiri Boucho no longer the caring, kind Genin he was now a cold merciless man that will cut down anyone that has the gall or bravery to impede his path of happiness. "Death or Fate holds no sway over my destiny if anything...it should fear its own existence." Naruto held Kubukiri shining in the moonlight as he gazed at it with cold eyes. Godlike/Cold/Badass/Dark/Shinobi/Samurai/Insanely Intelligent/Smart/Cool/Sadistic/Emotionless/Apathetic Naruto, Rikudo Naruto, Omega Kishin/Witch/Meister Naruto, Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/FUuinjutsu/Laijutsu/Battoujutsu/Bojutsu God Naruto, Pseudo Jinchuuriki Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan/Meiton/Ranton God Naruto, Elemental God Naruto, Chakra and Reiki manipulation Naruto, Yin-Yang chakra, Dark chakra, Technological Naruto, Take no s*** Naruto, Multi Sword Naruto x Mass HaremXOC's. BAMF Naruto,Extreme Konoha, Jiraiya, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Neji, Spirit, corrupt humans and meisters. Elements of Metal Gear Solid Revengeance, Yuyu Hakusho, DBZ, Bleach, Castlevania Lord oF Shadows and DMC. Genderbend, Good Elders and Danzo.

"I hate you!" Naruto's shout

'I hate you' Naruto's thoughts

"Kit!" Kyuubi's shout

'Kit.' Kyuubi's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater they are owned by their respective producers!

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

A blond haired boy wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit roared smashing down another tree uncaring of his knuckles bleeding and sore, he had tears streaming from his crystal blue eyes swimming with betrayal, rage, hatred, anger, malice, sorrow and darkness.

This betrayed teen was Naruto Uzumaki or now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha when he eavesdropped on Jiraiya and the council discussing their plan to make him a loyal weapon to them to the rookies, his own sensei and several others with manipulative smug smirks like they had won.

His heart broke after hearing how his crush Sakura Haruno agreed wholeheartedly to it and felt so much rage hearing Neji speak out about an orphan deserving the same fate as him after suffering such an humiliating defeat from someone with no talent.

Kiba just shouted how he wanted payback against Naruto for defeating him in front of everyone and he for the first time swore to kill that mutt brutally. He also saw Satsuki and the others weren't there meaning they wanted no part of it and felt a tiny amount of gratefulness.

But right now he is feeling uncontrollable hatred that surpassed his tenant's who was watching this quietly. And pulled it's container into his mindscape who just looked at him coldly with no emotion anymore nothing but, absolute coldnesss, bitterness and apathy.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Kyuubi frowned at his container who just gazed back impassively with unconcern seeing the gate no longer separated them.

"Kit are you going to keep staying here, where you'll be treated this way for the rest of your life till you die an old man?" Kyuubi questioned in a female tone getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto who sighed and leaned against the wall in his sewer mindscape.

"What good would it do, that old bastard Sandaime even in death has been keeping tabs on me and i bet Kami and her so called family is up there enjoying my misery right now." He laughed in a hollow tone that gained a tear from the fox seeing how broken the bright boy is.

"Besides where would i go Iwa would kill me on the spot, Kiri is in civil war, Kumo would turn me into a weapon and Suna hates jinchuuriki just as much as this pathetic village does!" He spat as if tasting something foul.

Kyuubi tilted her head in thought and looked at him. "What about your sister Maka Auburn?" She questioned getting a thinking look from him.

"I forgot about that, Kaa-san mentioned she was lied to about me being dead and went back to death city with her other friends along with becoming a meister to find me one day." He smiled faintly with a tear dripping from his eye seeing there was another who cared about him.

"You should smile more, Naruto-kun it doesn't look right if you frown and glare..." She replied with a warm vulpine smile getting a small smirk.

"Arigato, Kyu-chan i guess i just had enough of hiding my true self." She quirked an eyebrow hearing that statement and a blush when he called her chan but, then narrowed her eyes at a mischievous looking Naruto.

"What do you mean by your true self?" She questioned in curiosity only getting a sly wink.

"You'll see in just a few minutes, looks like Pinky mcflatchest and the assholes showed up." He gained a cold, heartless smirk on his face that would make Madara Uchiha swell with pride and it made her shiver seeing the image of that man overlapping Naruto's form.

(Outside Mindscape)

Naruto cracked an eye open looking past his hair that seemed to have grown in the following months before the retrieval mission and narrowed his eyes watching and his team come into view, and quirked an eyebrow seeing Satsuki blush at him shyly and sniffed smelling a honey scent from her.

'Is she horny?' He questioned in his mind getting a perverted giggle from his tenant who answered.

"Yes, kit it seem's she has acknowledged you as her alpha and a worthy mate and since you have such amazing stamina and energy, she'll be in for a very wild ride." She giggled with a nosebleed getting a small pink dusting on Naruto's cheeks and scowled playfully at the perverted vixen.

He then smirked. 'At least i'll be able to get some while you are stuck inside the seal unable to get laid ha!' He grinned smugly mentally hearing silence before a howl of despair erupted from the vixen.

'NOOOOOOO!" He laughed his ass off inwardly at her howl of despair before focusing back on them.

He passed them by giving them a small glace of coldness that surprised Satsuki while Sakura and Kakashi narrowed their eyes back having a staring match with him.

'What is with this baka now?' She thought with an inward scowl, not liking this new attitude of his as it reminded her of the one Satsuki-chan wants to kill.

"Yo! Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi said cheerily getting a raised eyebrow and a deadpan look.

"I was going to the store for some new clothes..." He said slowly as if talking to a retard getting a smirk from Satsuki, Sakura scowled harder and Kakashi had a tic-mark above his eye in irritation.

Sakura had a question mark above her head. "New clothes?" She questioned in disbelief getting a narrowed glare in return.

"What i can't get new clothes without my so called sensei and useless teammate snooping in my life." He said in his cold tone, not caring if they saw the true him.

"Naruto that isn't the way to speak towards your teammate like that." Kakashi said sternly while inwardly worried about his attitude as it reminded him too much of Isami, he saw her overlapping his form.

Naruto snorted and walked off hands in his pockets walking past Ino, Shikia and Choujia, Ami, Shina and Hinata bumping into the blonde on his way through.

"Watch it Naruto-baka!" Naruto just ignored her and continued walking getting raised eyebrows at this action and Ino scowled before running up attempting to hit him this was futile for Ino as he stopped her punch with his pinky getting anime round eyes at this.

"Yamanaka i apologize for bumping into you but, if you attack me that will have severe consequences." He turned his shadowed eyes over his shoulder showing his real eyes shocking those in range.

He had a 6 tomoed Sharingan staring back at Ino who was mesmerized by their beauty. The others were seriously shocked at the dead-last being a Uchiha and his cold attitude it was completely emotionless.

"Naru-kun?" Ami asked with a blush getting a stoic nod while Sakura was glaring at her with indignation and fury.

'Who the hell is this Ami-baka doing talking to my puppy without my consent!' She screamed in her head with rage.

"I'm going, don't follow me." Naruto walked off leaving everyone shocked at his cold words, it was like seeing Satsuki back at the academy except this coldness was 100% real and more deadly, it made Hinata's, Ino's, Shikia's, Ami's, Kyuubi's and Satsuki's hearts wrench in worry.

"I'm going after him." Ino said boldly getting a stunned look from the others.

"Didn't Naruto-kun say he doesn't want us following him?" Hinata retorted getting a challenging glare in return.

"I want to know what is wrong with Naruto, he shouldn't be treating others coldly like that!" She shot back only getting a snort from Ami.

"And did he not warn you of the consequences if you annoy him Ino?" She smirked seeing sweat drip down the back of her head.

Hinata looked with her byakugan and saw Naruto changing direction heading toward the forest and stopped before flashing his Sharingan in her direction getting a stunned look. 'He felt my gaze on him even from that many yards away?' She thought with disbelief before jumping off after Naruto.

"Hinata!" Ino and her team jumped after her leaving the others to watch in disbelief.

Satsuki grew a look of determination and jumped after them as well wanting to connect with her new family, while Kakashi shunshined to the Hokage Tower to report this to the others and Sakura went after Naruto with anger in her eyes.

(With Naruto in Shi No Mori)

Naruto looked around with a deadly cold glare as a bunch of tigers blocked his path and he felt nothing except annoyance and apathy at best. "You guys really had to come to me on a shitty day didn't you?" He scowled and pulled out a pair of bladed tonfas that sparked with blood red lightning with an ominous feel.

Kyuubi or Kurami felt her spine shiver as the weapons in Naruto's hands felt like they were actually from his soul and there was more to it. 'So he already had his weapon this entire time, he just trained in secret with it and to think he had that old bat Mari's eyes as well.' She smirked and sat back to watch this bloodbath.

Hinata and the others gasped seeing a family of tigers surround Naruto and were about to jump in and help him when all of a sudden a wave of dread, hopelessness and despair filled their beings and they saw it coming from him it was unreal.

"Come attack me and know how futile your actions will be." He replied in a cold monotone ripping off his top showing a mesh undershirt revealing a set of 12 pack abs getting blushes from the females around.

'O-oh my...' Hinata felt her crotch grow hot and slipped her hand into her pants and the other girls copied this action feeling the same thing Hinata felt.

Satsuki gasped when chain links spreaded the left side of his face turning his eye into a sick golden yellow with a slit and a black scalera. "Ikuso..." He muttered and dashed with speed that would make ANBU jealous striking out with a jab piercing the brain of a tiger, this action caused all of them to attack but, Naruto just bobbed and danced around their attacks like it was easy.

He striked out with his Tonfas dealing skull crushing and bone shattering blows and in some case dismemberment and decapitation getting owlish looks at the sight of him tearing these oversized beasts into chopped meat.

He glanced to his left spotting a few more groups charging at him full speed with fury in their eyes only getting a smirk as Naruto's body continued to change.

"N-nani! Is he wearing a Genjutsu around him?" Ino questioned in disbelief and confusion.

Satsuki and Hinata activated their respective doujutsu's and gained widened eyes. "Yes, he's wearing a live Genjutsu it's similar to the one the Fifth wears to hide her old age and that's not all his chakra is growing!" Hinata yelled out in shock and they used their chakra sensing only to stumble in shock at how fast it was growing.

"I-it's gone past Kage-level already!" Satsuki stuttered in disbelief and arousal as this was unbelievable for a Genin to have such chakra levels.

"Hammer Blow!" Naruto's strike was a blur and next thing they know an explosion of Raiton chakra colored red tore through the clearing taking out a large amount of trees in the process.

"Kage Bunshin." He used his trademark jutsu creating two clones and pushed back to back as more tigers came into view.

"Here they come boss." CNaruto 1 said after a minute gripping his weapons tightly which became wreathed in silver fire.

Naruto smirked with bloodlust. "Let them come, I have lots of aggression to work out and these will do for now." A shroud of lighting encased Naruto's body and his Tonfa weapons.

CNaruto 2 cracked his neck a few times and became wrapped in bright gold flames. "Hi Ishi No Yoroi (Will Of Fire Armor)" The tigers lunged with roars only for gold, red and black flashes to appear almost everywhere.

"A-amazing!" Choujia breathed seeing her crush go at flashing speeds it was like seeing the hiraishin no jutsu in action and had to say it earned its rank as an Army-Killer to be able to take out a thousand Iwa nin army strong in just seconds was awesome.

Naruto and his clones dropped to the floor and began doing an intricate dance doing kicks, elbows, jabs and strikes with their tonfas wreathed in their respective elements.

Strikes flew like invisible blurs all three Naruto's were reveling in the carnage, he was in his element and felt at ease to cut loose. Naruto dodged a claw swipe and a lunge countering with a downward stab through their brains killing them instantly and used their falling bodies as stepping stones initiating airborne combat with those in the trees.

"Yosh! Take this!" Hinata and the others looked curiously at the clone as it spun on its left foot causing mass friction and the tigers seemed to laugh in amusement at such an action though the dark glint in the clone's eye said otherwise.

He soon stopped and their eyes went wide when his was literally glowing orange with lots of heat the grass was slowly blackening.

'He used the friction during the spinning to superheat his leg boosting his attack strength by several times! That's a very ingenious way to fight.' Satsuki thought feeling more attracted by the minute at her half cousin.

"This is my leg…the leg of the devil himself." CNaruto 2 smirked darkly seeing the scared looks and dashed forward scorching the ground as he ran at ground tearing speeds. "Diablo Jambel (Devil Leg!)" He swung out with a rotating roundhouse aiming at the necks of the tigers.

CRACK!

Several winced hearing the sickening crack of a neck breaking and watched as the tigers fell down dead no longer amongst the living. "I'm surprised the village hasn't noticed the chakra Naru-kun is putting out." Shikia spoke in an incredulous tone and the others noticed but, then saw kanji on the trees around the area.

"Chakra Barrier seals!" Ino figured it out and looked at Naruto in a new light while squirming feeling her lower lips wet under her bandages.

"HAAAA!" Their eyes bulged as they watched Naruto slam his forearm hard on the back of another one causing the ground to cave in and the tiger didn't even twitch and no breathing.

"I think Tiger Slayer would be an appropriate title for him." Ami grinned getting quiet nods not seeing a pink troll watching this with disbelieving eyes.

The clones jumped back in the center each having excited smirks standing on many tiger corpses blood on their cheeks, the curse mark of soul giving him a menacing appearance.

"Much better glad I got rid of all of that stress otherwise I might not know what would happen if the girls were near me when I'm in the mood." He said the last part with a mutter and the girls got steamed blushes and nosebleeds.

"I wouldn't mind…." Ami muttered lecherously.

"What are you doing in my territory ningen?" A feminine angelic voice spoke and Naruto turned his head to see a teenager girl with the body of a goddess and had tiger ears and tail and golden slit eyes staring at him curiously wearing a martial arts gi colored red with a red and black lined vest.

This was Tigress the queen of Tigers.

(This is basically the Tigress from Kung Fu Panda with my own twist)

"I am not a ningen for your information and as for this being you territory, you're wrong this is the area of my parent's compound and I do not like man eating tigers on my property." He narrowed his eyes and they saw his hair turn a crimson red with some purple and silver streaks along with lengthening till it was a waist length ponytail while the front had two pointed spikes along with a few fringes covering his eyes, which were a golden slit eye and the other an azure green with a slit.

He gained black anbu style pants, red ankle tape and bandages around his arms, black anbu style combat boots. He had a mesh undershirt under a red and black lined kimono top that split at the lower legs revealing an obi sash with several blades sheathed in the silky material all holding an ominous, spiritual aura and a demonic one. He also carried a kusari-gama on his hip that had seals etched into it with a sharp kunai.

And kunai, shuriken pouches on his legs and had opera length gloves with red and black studded belts strapped around it.

His face also turned a tad bit paler looking Caucasian color and had extended whisker marks with the symbol kanji for Omega Kishin on his collarbone a black Shakujo appeared in his hand as well, yet this thing was radiating with a different kind of outworldly chakra.

"You got Rikudo-jiji's staff!" Kurami yelled in shock and surprise.

'No this is my own Shakujo I crafted and melded using my own reiatsu, chakra and Senjutsu chakra and imbued with the powers of Yin and Yang.' Her jaw threatened to crack the ground severely at the sheer power the staff wielded.

His height also was now 5'13 now being taller than his academy class. This got jawdrops form every female in sight even Tigress was blushing with a look of lust in her eyes and hunger.

He then grew a black armor headband piece around his forehead that had two horn like protrusions in the front causing Kurami's jaw to further drop to the ground.

'He's just like jiji.' She thought in shock but, continued to watch.

"My it's been a long time since i've seen such a handsome man such as yourself." Tigress smirked saucily getting deathglares from those watching.

'Naruto-kun belongs to me bitch!' They thought viciously radiating murderous intent.

Naruto just quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms tapping his Shakujo against his arm. "Is that interest i hear in your tone Lady Tigress." He replied cooly and yet curiosity.

Tigress sauntered over to him hips swaying seductively and he could see a cameltoe at the front space of her pants and had to keep down his demonic lust to not make a scene and saw her stop before walking around him noticing she was just one inch below him in height. "I have had suitors in the past from many lions alike but, none have had the skill and power to outmatch me in combat and i haven't had a challenge in years and have went undefeated in Taijutsu and i have learned many styles like you have." Said Tigress with a faraway look as if remembering all the battles she had.

Naruto nodded knowing what it would feel like to win so many battles, yet have no opponent to go all out against even Kurami felt that way and could understand Tigress's plight.

"However seeing you take out these imbeciles with such ease intrigued me, so Naruto Namikaze do you accept my challenge if you win i become your mate and bitch for eternity." She purred nuzzling his neck pressing her bust against his body and he just growled in a guttural way.

"If i win, you will become my boytoy till the day you die." She smirked evilly getting dark glares of rage and Kurami howled for this bitch's innards to be torn out but, the way Naruto smirked set her on edge feeling dread down her spine.

'Naru-kun what are you up to.' She thought feeling the dread grow.

"Fine." He stabbed his shakujo into the ground letting it stand up and the others noticed the ground cracking from the movement and gulped when he maneuvered his arms from his sleeves letting his top move down his torso before stopping at his waist and in a flash tied the sleeves into a knot around his waist showing his now 16 pack abs hidden by his mesh undershirt armor.

Tigress crouched on her legs while placing one of her hands on the ground clenching it while the other stayed above her chest claws extended, this was her clan's style which she mastered and improved ever since she was a cub. And now she is in front of a boy, not man who looked to be a fighter as well and had killed before and did it without remorse.

Both were about to attack, only to steady themselves when a huge thump sounded out, Naruto growled and looked up to see Gamabunta with Jiraiya standing on top of him with two smaller toads both having frowns looking at him while glaring at Tigress scornfully which she just gazed back boredly.

"Gaki what are you doing out here with this." Jiraiya demanded insulting Tigress nonchalantly getting a feral growl in return and the toads pulled out staffs making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"I am warning you do not hurt Tora-hime." He narrowed his eyes coldly at the two toads who looked shocked and eye'd him warily while Jiraiya and Gamabunta frowned at this.

"As for your question Gama Sennin, i was having a spar with one of my future mates until you landed in unwelcome that is." Naruto deadpanned with a sarcastic tone causing the girls and Tigress to snicker at the red face of Jiraiya.

"The council has called on you a hundred times already, and here you are out here messing around with a hanyo of all things, when you're supposed to be showing affection to that Sakura girl." Jiraiya said in disappointment getting a snort.

"As if i would show genuine interest in that slut, you may think we're both alike and you are dead wrong. I am not a pervert, sexist or whatever the hell you average males think of women alike and i am most definitely not loyal to a village that treated me like shit my entire life hood and you try to control me by training me during the preliminaries to instill loyalty in me." He finished much the crowds shock and disgust, Tigress herself was seething with rage hearing what happened.

"What caused such an action, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smirked evilly in a vulpine way it made Kurami swell with pride and lust.

"No!" Jiraiya gave him a daring glare and got a dark smirk in return.

"I'm the container of the Kyuubi who is actually named Kurami but, the night she attacked she was being controlled by a Uchiha that held a grudge against the clan for siding with the Senju to make the village more prosperous and to spread peace."

"I ended up having her sealed inside me and from then on my life was literally hell on earth, this village did things to make even demons seem like saints." He frowned and listed each and every offense against him.

The girls found themselves filled with horror, anger, rage, sorrow, sadness, tears and sympathy for Naruto who had a trail of tears dripping from his eye, yet he wiped them away and showed cold anger and hate in his eyes.

"I overheard your little conversation with those bastards on the council along with mutt, stick up his ass and Whoreuno." He smirked seeing Jiraiya flinch and pull out a kunai.

"To think i found out you and the Sandaime lied to my onee-san about me being dead just for this stupid village's benefit." He tapped his foot boredly and Jiraiya and the toads sweated even more.

"W-who are you speaking of." Jiraiya stuttered with fear in his veins and flinched hard when the surroundings darkened and Naruto's eyes became shadowed and nine black serpent heads sprouted form his back hissing at them with gleaming red eyes.

"My sister Maka Uzumaki Auburn." He hissed coldly in a demonic tone causing Gamabunta to draw his tanto.

"Sorry about this kid but, you're the prophecy child and you cannot go uncontrolled and you are getting your memories sealed away and returned back to the way you were so everyone will know it was just a Genjutsu." Naruto looked at him with disbelief including the others except the toads.

"Hehehehehe..." Naruto chuckled lowly his eyes shadowed turning the air around him creepy and it unnerved them.

"What are you laughing at boy!" Shima demanded arrogantly.

His chuckles turned into raw demonic laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY FOR SO MANY YEARS THOSE ARE THE WORDS I WANTED TO HEAR!" He cackled madly showing insanity in his eyes and his eyes turned a pitch black with white irises and his face gained the markings of black tribal tattoos down his face and forehead.

These were the markings of an Omega Kishin who were powerful enough that the Bijuu were hard-pressed to fight even one in full combat, only the Rikudo was able to defeat them with his Rinnegan and skills of Ninjutsu.

His left eye revealed itself glowing with devilish glee and happiness. "Those words just guaranteed my freedom." He held up a recorder and played their voices getting a pale look from the Toad Sage..

"I guess you win that bet gaki." Tsunade said smiling sadly as she walked from the shadows while blushing at his looks.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Tsu-hime-chan but, i can't stay here anymore i belong with my sister Maka if i don't go now i will go insane." He spoke in a softer demon voice and she let a few tears drop and even the girls hiding and Tigress couldn't help but shed tears.

'Naruto-kun's going to leave!' Hinata cried mentally in her head.

Satsuki dropped to her knees holding her chest eyes stained with tears and sorrow. "Not again..." She whispered choking on her tears.

'Naru-kun.' Ino and the others thought gazing at him with longing, sadness and sorrow.

"You are not leaving without me, Naruto-kun." Tigress said fiercely getting a stunned look from Jiraiya and the others.

"Even though, i'm a demon now, Tora-hime?" She nodded and hugged him tight to her body.

Satsuki looked silent and Hinata and the others looked at her wondering what she'll do. Satsuki ripped her headband off and crushed it with cold eyes the metal groaning under her curse mark enhanced strength.

"S-satsuki...you." Hinata replied shocked and curious.

The Uchiha heiress shook her head. "Leaf isn't my home anymore, it's my enemy now no one harms my family like this and gets away with it, and i know you girls want to leave as well so don't deny it." She shot back hotly getting nods in return all have watched the corruption in this village and it just wasn't the same bright village back during their childhood.

"I want to talk with my dad and mom before i decide." Ino spoke sadly getting nods before attempting to jump off and narrowed their eyes seeing Sakura hiding and Satsuki shunshined behind her knocking her out before altering her memory with her Sharingan and quickly moved taking her home.

"What are you doing Tsunade!" Jiraiya roared in anger and disappointment getting a scathing glare in return.

"I am setting Naruto-kun free from his prison and i have the resignation forms signed in my own blood and his meaning it is an unbreakable vow and should he decide he wants to come back it will be of his own choice." She declared in her hokage voice shocking the toads as Naruto threw off his Konoha headband and threw it to the ground.

"Thank you Tsu-chan i won't forget this." He walked by giving her a smile before continuing on only to frown when Kakashi appeared in front of him giving him a hard stare.

"Turning traitor, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi accused getting no reaction other than stoicness.

This made him frown. 'It's true, nevertheless he can't be allowed to go uncontrolled and Konoha needs its guardian to guide them in times of peril.' He pulled out a kunai only getting a bored look from Naruto.

"Hatake i am warning you, no one is going to stop me from being reunited with my sister get out of my way." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Kakashi shook his stubbornly. "No you are Minato-sensei's son and belongs with Konoha not some whorish cast-out." Naruto's eyes glowed with rage hearing that remark.

"You don't get out of my way i will make what Tsunade is going to do to you look like a joyride." He pulled out a long scythe that was sleek black with a fox head sprouting the blade from it's mouth that was longer than your average scythe and had a chain that could be extended and such glowed with malice and hate in response to it's master's emotions.

Before Kakashi could move a fist smashed into his stomach forcing him off the ground and he coughed up blood through his mask, he then fell to the ground twitching as he felt the amount of lightning fucking up his nerves. "Shit can't move..." He cursed and tried siphoning out the electricity only to scream in agony when it reacted badly feeling like he was hit with a thousand volts of lightning at one time.

He watched Naruto walk past him. "It'll wear off in an hour or so, but by that time i'll already be in Nami No Kuni and i know the location of where my sister is and her friends...ja ne Hatake." Naruto walked off waving over his shoulder and Kakashi growled in anger while Gamabunta watched with a frown and so did the toads and Jiraiya who was giving a hard stare at his former teammate.

"You know he's the child of prophecy Tsunade." Tsunade snorted.

"You seem to forget that Grand Toad is old and blind along with being arrogant as Shima and Pa and you know it, only those who are gods can predict prophecy's and they would be very insulted to see a fake prophecy being told and Naruto will not be put in the bingo-books as a nukenin." Jiraiya was about to protest until Tsunade blasted him with lots of K.I. it stopped even Gamabunta.

"As Hokage and Tsunade Senju i will protect the last of my family from you and these bigots even if i have to kill you." This was the war hardened Tsunade that could crush anything with her might and skill and she was back and staying for good.

"You are making a mistake Tsunade, he is needed for konoha to stay on top think Tsunade the other villages wouldn't oppose us anymore!" He grinned arrogantly.

(A/N: Picture how Minaka does his stupid grandiose poses like the arrogant white haired bastard he is)

She looked at him with disbelief, shock that slowly transferred into hate and anger before blurring from her spot nailing him in his midsection with one of her super punches sending him flying into a tree knocking it down and gave the toads a glare daring them to try and attack. This made them hesitate before giving Jiraiya instructions.

"Jiraiya make sure he isn't reunited with his sister the prophecy depends on it." Pa said seriously getting a weak nod from the Gama Sennin before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade glared with venom in her eyes. "We are not friends anymore Jiraiya to think you became such a zealous preaching bastard all because of some stupid prophecy shit and training Minato to be Hokage you are fucking pathetic!" She stomped off leaving a shocked Jiraiya who grunted holding his stomach and limped going after Naruto,

"The prophecy must be fulfilled." He repeated zealously.

(With Naruto)

At Naruto's location he was walking down the streets of Konoha his destination being to leave Konoha altogether, he went to all his hiding spots in Konoha he made when he was younger, passages, built treehouses, warehouses and even Orochimara's bases in the village and just left the Namikaze and Uzumaki estate while taking a stop by the Uchiha and Senju clan compounds making copies of all the jutsus and chakra control exercises there on chakra, and elemental manipulation using his father's secretly mastered Hiraishin No Jutsu except he had improved it to the point where he doesn't need the kunai to activate it.

He was shocked when he discovered he had the bloodlines of a Uchiha and Senju along with the legendary Rinnegan and had Tenza and Isami train him in the uses while he improved on his own in the bloodlines last stages.

He researched on the Mangekyo Sharingan and it's requirements...it disgusted him when he researched further hearing the costs came from killing your loved ones for power. Isami showed him a different way and in a life and death battle between him and her where they were both even at the time. He unlocked his Mangekyo.

Isami then trained him for years in the Tsukuyomi realm for ten days which was ten years and mastered nearly over hundreds of jutsu's and his body slowly grew to accommodate his power and mental growth.

The following years when Isami joined akatsuki after killing off nearly all the Uchiha, she met up with him secretly bringing along the leaders of the Akatsuki Nagata, Yahika and Konan along with Obita who was shocked to see her sensei's son alive and was overjoyed to be able to train him and soon started crushing on him and confessed.

Yahika and the other two confessed as well including Isami and he knew he would be put in the CRA so they can share him, he had never been so happy before and when he had his abilities nearly sealed away and became weak to where he couldn't fight against the civilians especially when the Sandaime tried to constantly make him work for their respect and refused continuously.

He patted the black scroll strapped around his shoulder with a smirk and continued walking and soon found himself at Ichiraku's and felt emotions of sadness, worry and longing coming from several directions and saw Ayame Ichiraku looking depressed with bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep with a bruise on her face.

"Ayame-neechan what happened to you!" Naruto shouted in worry his voice knocking Ayame out of her daze and her eyes brightened up with happiness and lust seeing him.

"Naruto-kun you're back!" She leaped across the counter hugging him into her large bosom and he didn't deny he disliked this action, thought Ayame felt a heat in her loins as she felt his pelvis rub against hers and soon was chatting up with him talking with such a cheery attitude and confidence it made him gaina small smile. "Naruto-kun what's with the scroll?" Ayame asked sadly apparently knowing what's going on and he just looked at her sadly. "Yes i'm leaving Konoha Tsunade-hime signed my resignation papers and i am free from the shackles the Sandaime and village has placed on me." He sighed not wanting to break the news to Ayame this way who had tears running down her cheeks. "B-but i could have gone with you." She sobbed hugging him getting a wide eye look from him at this declaration and asked in a confused tone. "Why would you want to leave your home to be with me? Wouldn't that worry Teuchi-jij?" He questioned and got a shy blushing look from the rather spunky Ayame.

"W-well i've begun to fall in love with you ever since we first met i felt attracted to you in a way it confused me for a couple of years and when i saw you ignore the hatred from everyone i recognized i was in love with you my little fox." She kissed his cheeks getting a shudder from him and felt his eyes prick with tears.

"Naruto i want you to take care of musume." Teuchi said from his spot against the wall and Naruto was about to protest only to see the look the ramen stand owner gave him.

Naruto sighed in defeat but, then gave them a warning. "You do realize i will have to train you to defend yourself from those who come looking for us?" Ayame lifted her sleeve to show a red konoha symbol on her arm making his eyes raise high seeing the anbu symbol.

"Anbu?" She nodded.

"Captain since i was 15 and damn proud to and my skills still haven't rusted just have to juggle time between working, shopping and training." She blinked when his hand touched the bruise on her face.

"Ayame who did this to you?" Naruto said in a cold voice vowing to cause untold pain on the person who did it and Teuchi whistled knowing whoever did it was in deep shit.

"What are you doing touching my woman, jinchuuriki." Naruto turned to glare over his shoulder at Kiba Inuzaka, Neji Hyuga and the other jounin senseis.

"I would advise you not to piss me off right now especially after finding out you marred Ayame-hime's beautiful skin." Ayame blushed and swooned inwardly at his words.

Kiba grew annoyed and irritated at the jinchuuriki's defiance and was about to say something when he eye'd the scroll on his back. "Where you get that scroll dope." The others noticed it as well only getting a snort.

"That's for me to know and know alone unless i allow someone i trust to know what's inside and it is locked by a blood seal keyed to my dna only and can only be opened by me only." He smirked seeing Kiba's frown and Neji stepped forward.

"What do you want fate's bitch." Neji bristled at the jab at his belief causing several women to cover their mouths in the shapes of O's and the guys just sniggered at the witty comeback.

"Where is your hiate, Uzumaki." Neji demanded only to get a hard stare in return that made him back away a few steps.

"Tsunade-hime is allowing me to go with my one-san in a different country therefore I have resigned as a konoha-nin." He smirked darkly seeing their looks of disbelief while the civilians and ninjas were angry at their weapon being allowed to leave.

"Why are you leaving gaki?" Anko asked curiously. Naruto just quirked an eyebrow and deadpanned at the snake summoner. "Because I am through with the leaf, you think I would not forget how many times you belittled and insulted me just because I never knew my parent's!" He spat in a cold voice filled with venom it would poison anyone a thousand times over, this made them shrink back while Kiba and Neji were glaring at him already knowing this but, to put them out like that was crossing the line with them.

"You beat me, torture me, sabotage my education to where I had to learn everything from the basics, on my own with Iruki and Mizuka-hime's help. Shows what determination and will can do to give you strength, yet you call me a demon when you already created one." He grinned showing his sharp fangs making several piss themselves in fear.

"The council never agreed to let you out of service to the village, as a konoha ninja you have no choice but, to serve its people especially an orphan like you." Neji sneered only for Naruto to toss his scroll to Ayame and walk toward Neji getting face to face with the Hyuuga prodigy with a stone cold expression.

"Say that to my face and see what happens you little bitch slave." He narrowed his eyes K.I. radiating in waves, Neji glared and released his causing the air to have a wavy effect making some of the chunin even jounin shake in their shoes.

"You fight me I will strike you down you peasant." Neji smirked arrogantly only to freeze when Naruto's eyes morphed into the Sharingan with six tomoes.

"You and what army." The others looked up and saw multiple Sharingan clones glaring down at them with katana's and shuriken ready daring them to make any sudden movements.

"Naruto!" Satsuki, Hinata and the others yelled appearing by Ayame with looks of fear seeing him and Neji in each other's faces.

"You want to fight to huh bitch Kibbles?" Naruto said in a mocking cold tone making several Inuzaka's whistle especially Tsume and Hana.

"Naruto's got balls I'll say." Luna Inuzaka smirked lecherously.

Kiba saw red and growled. "What did you say bastard." He bared his teeth only for Naruto to move his hand toward his HF blade and slowly unsheathe it and unleashed a wave of bloodlust and K.I. causing several to buckle down to their knees clutching their throats.

"Pitiful child I have neither time nor the patience to teach a weakling like you how to breathe." Naruto let loose his spiritual pressure which appeared as a black and red tinted flame with a menacing reaper skull manifesting above glaring down at them with murderous intentions. It made all of them choke on their breath at the killing intent coming from the dead-last it was worser than being in front of Orochimara face to face!

Neji and Kiba clutched their throats trying to gulp in air and felt their faces start to turn blue getting horrified looks from the crowds watching this, yet the ANBU couldn't help but watch in amazement.

"That isn't chakra, it feels very spiritual." Neko spoke up in confusion getting sharp looks from the others.

"Could it be that Uzumaki can access the spiritual component of chakra now?" The others got stunned looks at this and continued to watch and raised eyebrows seeing the effects it had on the crowds.

"It acts like magnified killing intent and can literally bring weak willed people down to their knees, like a god before mortals." Usagi spoke in a dazed tone and the other females felt lust cloud their minds at the display of strength.

"Naruto-kun stop there's no point in trying to prove a point to these fools." Everyone looked back to see Tigress sauntering to Naruto and hugged his waist lovingly nuzzling the back of his neck causing his eyes to dilate with demonic lust but, controlled it.

Naruto huffs in exasperation. "Whatever." They gasped feeling the air come back as he lowered it down to a trickle allowing them to stand.

"Now do you see the gap in power between us Neji-san, Kiba-san never even in a decade wills you be able to reach my power and I can wait for an eternity if I wish and you will never come close to reaching me" He smirked in a superior way and this further lowered their confidence and will. This made several others shudder.

'_Scary….' _They thought inwardly.

"Satsuki what are you and the others following me for?" He turned his sights to them and they squirmed under his penetrating gaze.

"We want to join you." Fuki spoke with no fear as she gazed into his eyes, getting wide eyes from the crowds, even the anbu at this and Naruto was surprised himself but, didn't show it.

"Why I thought you would call me a demon like the rest of these pathetic pieces of trash? Tell me your reasons and I might consider." He said crossing his arms looking at them with no emotion.

They looked at each other before Satsuki walked up to him slowly in a shy fashion including Hinata and stopped a few feet before him. "Because we love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto's heart jumped in his throat at that.

"We know how your life went and to think you stayed kind and unwavering for all those years is what captured our hearts, unlike those who would use you we will not betray you for anything this we swear." Ino smiled at him while Inochi and Madoka smiled sadly at their daughter and gave Naruto a soft smile.

'_Take care of her Naruto 'Naruto_ nodded back and smiled toward them.

"Hokage-sama also written in the contract that I am allowed to bring whoever I want with me and they will not be labeled as nukenin at all and it's been approved by Homura-jiji, Koharu-oba-san and Danzo-kyofu." He grinned getting squeals before Fuki was hugging his neck and the others his body.

Ami froze feeling something very very large poking her breasts. "W-wow Naru-kun's large behind these." Several blushed while Naruto just had a shit eating grin.

"go with him Anko." Anko looked shocked at Kurenai's statement.

Kurenai gave her sister figure a hug as tears fell from her eyes. "I know how you wanted to be away from all the glares and insults and here's your chance do it." Anko looked at Naruto with a blush as she was nudged in his direction and it intensified when he gave her a soft smile and felt a kindred spirit with him.

"All pariahs stick together." Fuki smiled holding her hand out with the others and Anko's tears flowed faster and hugged Naruto and the others getting awwws at the scene.

"I should have known that a failure like you Hinata-sama would stoop so low to abandon your home." Neji said angrily only for his face to kiss the pavement and everyone's eyes bulged when they saw Hinata standing over him a fist raised and her lavender eyes blazing with fury and coldness.

"I suggest you watch your tongue slave, I have tried showing my kindness to you and you spit it back in my face, now you and the others conspire to shackle my Naru-kun like an animal!" She shrieked in rage and fury before she did something no one as innocent as her could ever do and that was

Beat the holy living hell out of Neji.

Everyone except Naruto stared in horror wincing hearing Neji's screams of pleading and agony while Naruto stared with hearts in his eyes. "I think I'm in love." He sighed in bliss.

"HAVE MERCY!" Neji pleaded and he paled when her eyes turned nearly demonic black with sadistic glee before flipping him over and stomped down hard on his groin.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Many males winced except a grinning Naruto in phantom pain seeing what happened to Neji.

She smirked and stepped off of him and he grabbed his balls in agonizing pain.

"Let's go girls there's something I need from Nami No Kuni before I take us to death city." Naruto walked past Kiba and Neji, and slammed his foot down hard on the arrogant dog using ninja's head knocking him out spotting a kunai aiming for his back.

"Tsume-chan, Hana-chan make sure the runt of the litter knows the difference between me and him." Tsume and Hana nodded feeling blushes at being called chan before grabbing Kiba while the cadet branch members took Neji to the hospital.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu cursed seeing the scene and knew they couldn't let Naruto leave the elemental nations and were tasked with turning him into a toad statue so he can be re-educated to serve his purpose later and pulled the Senjutsu staffs from their backs and hopped after them.

(Hokage Tower)

"TSUNADE-SAMA HOW COULD YOU LET OUR WEAPON GET AWAY!" The civilian council along with Sakura yelled in anger and fury, she just looked at them boredly with the elders beside her.

She just smirked as they rnated on and on about how Naruto should be bowing to their whims as their pet. _'Hope you have fun out there Naru-kun.' _She thought.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and the others exited Hi No Kuni and now entered Nami No Kuni, the reason is to search for Kubukiri Boucho. Ayame and Anko began training the younger girls on being a shinobi and were progressing quite well.

Naruto caressed the hilts of his demonic blades and zanpakutos with care and love unlike most he saw his blades as partners and equals not a tool to kill and destroy. He was glad he broke off from the toad contract and signed the Tiger, Phoenix, Kitsune and Slug contract given by Tsunade herself along with the Salamander from Danzo and knew it would take from 2 to 4 years to master everything from them.

"Girls I found the grave site but, there's bandits trying to remove it!" Naruto growled in anger at these stupid bandits trying to desecrate Shizumi's and Haku's graves.

He quickly traversed through the foliage and saw a group of bandits trying to pull the thing loose and the one leading them was Aoi Rokusho the thief of the Raijin No Ken. This made him grin madly since that was a heirloom to him on his Senju side.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!" **Naruto swung Tensa Zangetsu firing a black red tinted wave of chakra that obliterated a bunch of bandits with a loud boom blowing dust, earth and trees everywhere.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Aoi demanded arrogantly pulling out the Raijin No Ken it's yellow blade crackling dangerously.

Naruto's eyes bored into them coldly and spoke in a chilling tone and Tensa became wrapped in his reiatsu giving him a more menacing appearance. "My name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko and the Second Rikudo Sennin and you have something that belongs to me." His voice was outworldly to the one's hearing it.

Aoi snorted. "So another fool is coming to claim my sword huh? Fool with the Raijin No Ken I am invincible!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and held out his hand with a beckoning motion. "Then show me how well you can use Raijin-hime so I can crush you worm." Aoi's face reddened with anger and ordered the other bandits to attack but, Naruto wasn't impressed only amused and pulled out Bakusaiga which had a purple bandaged sheath and a silver blade.

It exploded into green yoki flames. "Yoki Wave." A wave of green fire screamed from the blade at the incoming bandits who had looks of horror before being turned to ash by the fire that continued on toward Aoi who jumped with a chakra enhanced leap in the air and flipped through handseals. "Suiton: Mizu No Yaiba!" His cheeks swelled and fired three swords of water at the younger former konoha nin.

"Katon: Hi Bakuha!" Naruto fired a gigantic flame kanji spelling Fire at Aoi evaporating the water swords and Aoi jumped out of the way and onto the water nearby flipping through more handseals and so did Naruto only he stopped on three. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A dragon of water sprouted from the lake behind Aoi who grinned arrogantly as it shot after Naruto who only smirked.

His arms and hands crackled with blood red lightning and did spinning twirl as the lightning's frequency increased akin to a real thunderstorm shocking the others at this.

"**Elemental Bending." **She thought in shock.

Naruto stopped the motion firing a large bolt of lightning from his finger tip piercing through the water dragon with ease and toward Aoi who tried to block with the Raijin No Ken and was only able to hold it off barely allowing him enough time to jump to the side and engaged Naruto in Kenjutsu.

Naruto was barley trying only using enough for a Genin-level shinobi and Aoi was barley staying alive and that disappointed him. "Your dance moves are too slow Rokusho-teme move faster!" Aoi's eyes widened and had to defend himself from multiple strikes aimed at his heart, lungs and groin.

Naruto flipped Tensa into a reverse grip and deflected a thrusting maneuver only for Aoi to fake it and thrusted once more. "DIEEEEEEEE!" He only saw a smirk before a flash of black.

"Hiraishin No Giri." Naruto swiped blood off of Tensa and sheathed her with a click and Aoi suddenly split into two pieces and burned to ashes with black flames.

He walked toward the black hilt picking it up and strapped to his belt and turned to Kubukiri and grasped it and pulled before his very eyes did it change to a blood red color, he gave it a few test swings and noted it felt weightless in his hands and strapped it to his back. He then gave Shizumi's and Haku's graves a thinking look before moving his hands causing the graves to split open and show Haku and Shizumi with smiles like they were expecting him.

He then placed his hands on their chests and called out. "Rikudo No Jutsu." Shizumi gained the kanji for Asura on her neck.

"Asura Path." Shizumi's eyes snapped open showing the Rinnegan and looked at Naruto with joy and love.

Haku's neck gained the kanji for Ningendo in ice blue. "Ningendo Path." Haku's body jolted up and her Rinnegan eyes looked at Naruto with happiness as well.

"Naruto-kun where are we?" Haku looked around with awe feeling her body was even stronger and blushed pink when Naruto smiled at them.

"I brought you guys back with my Rikudo Jutsu I made you into my Ningendo Path and Shizumi-chan my Asura Path." Both looked stunned at this.

"I knew there was something special about you, Naruto-sama." Naruto chuckled and helped them up.

"Where's your Konoha headband?" Shizumi asked and Naruto's eyes darkened with malice.

"I left Konoha because the council and the so called Toad Sannin wanted to turn me into a loyal weapon for them and I am going to reunite with my sister Maka Auburn." Their eyes blazed with fury at Konoha attempting to do that to Naruto-kun.

"We will help you Naruto-kun, we serve you now." They bowed making him chuckle.

"Don't bow to me you're my equals and other halfs just as the other girls are." He gestured to Hinata and the others.

"Naruto to think you would do this." Gamakichi said hopping from a tree with Gamatatsu and got glares from everyone except a frosty Naruto.

"What do you want Gamakichi?" He narrowed his eyes sensing the Senjutsu energy in the staffs in their hands.

"The elders and the Grand Toad have tasked us with bringing you to Mt. Myoboku for reeducation on your duty to Konoha." Gamatatsu said seriously and got dark chuckles in return that frightened the two toads.

"Gamakichi, Gamatatsu you do not want to anger me right now especially since I've mastered my kekkei genkais already and I already know how Senjutsu works I just need to be trained properly by my new summons." This made the two tense.

"What new summon contracts?" Gamakichi's brother asked warily only getting a feral grin.

"Tiger, Phoenix, Slug, Salamander and the Kitsune contract from the Kyuubi herself all have given me their full support and they always wanted to get one over the Gama clan who have gotten very arrogant in the years especially thinking of announcing a stupid prophecy that isn't even real." Gamakichi and Gamatatsu paled only to gain determined looks.

They pulled the staffs of their backs and aimed them at Naruto. "Then we will have to capture and show you the error of your ways aniki." Naruto only smirked and mouthed two words. "Shinra Tensei." The toads were blown back several feet and skidded across the ground.

"W-what was that?" Gamakichi said weakly.

"That's the power of the Deva Path though I'll say no more and if you value your dignity as a summon animal I suggest you leave." Naruto turned around and snapped his fingers conjuring a mirror and breaths on it and writes 42-42-564.

"Sup, Sup!" Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground seeing the one called death and his disbelief was at his cartoonish appearance, even the others were stumped by it.

Naruto recomposed himself. "Hello Lord Death." Death noticed the teen before him and narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"And just who are you?" Naruto smirked at the man being wary before dropping it into a frown.

"Lord Death me and my companions would like to speak to you in your room if you'd allow this teen that request?" Naruto asked politely and Death gave him a searching look and felt his wavelength similar to a blond haired girl.

"Fine but, you better explain to me why how you know this number." Naruto nodded and stepped through a black portal along with the others before giving a smirk towards the two injured toads.

"Later froggy." The two bristled at the frog comment but, couldn't do anything except watch as the prophecy child got away.

"Let's go brother we need to report back to Jiraiya-sama." Gamatatsu nodded and vanished in a poof of smoke.

(Death Room- Death City)

"Lord Death who are these brats." Spirit Albarn said glaring at Naruto especially seeing the cute girls around him.

Naruto turned his eyes toward Spirit and glared darkly releasing his killing intent that sent the death scythe to the ground clutching his throat and this shocked he others in the room at a teenager bringing a deaths scythe to his knees.

"Be thankful I am meeting my sister today or else I would have ripped your soul from your mangled corpse." Naruto said coldly flaring his spiritual pressure sending almost everyone to the ground hard.

"Naruto-sama calm down this lecher isn't worth spending your power on." Tigress said soothingly and the pressure let up as Naruto calmed down and gave Spirit a silent glare.

"Be lucky Tora-hime calmed me down or else my sister would be without a father." Spirit just pissed himself at the glare directed at him and soon the others heard something that clicked in their heads and jumped up.

"YOU'RE MAKA'S BROTHER!" Naruto cleaned out his ear boredly.

"Inside voice please." He chided getting embarrassed blushes.

"How are you my Maka-chan's brother she's the only child I sired!" Spirit replied angrily only getting a bone chilling glare.

"Bullshit Maka-onee-san is actually an Uzumaki she used her chakra to change her looks so no one will find her, my mother Kushina Uzumaki and father Minato Namikaze entrusted her to lord death's care especially since I was lied about being dead."

Death grew wide eyes. "You're my two best death scythes child." Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Kid get Maka in here!" Death yelled and everyone heard some fast footsteps.

"Sorry lord death we got sidetracked….." A red-haired Maka Albarn trailed off her eyes widening when she saw Naruto who only gave a brotherly smile.

"Ohaiyo Maka-onee-san." Naruto smiled with a tear down his eye and Maka walked toward him her heart pounding in her ears till she stopped in front of him standing at the same height as him.

"O-otouto-kun." She said in a small voice getting a slow nod before she engulfed in him a tight hug sobbing happy to see her little brother.

"DIE ALBARN!" A grotesque kishin escapee cackled insanely appearing from above from a portal getting alarmed looks.

Naruto looked up coldly. "Begone from my sight filth." The kishin screamed in agony and looked down in horror as it's body was cut in two and fell to the ground with a splat.

It screamed in agony as it lost blood at a fast rate and tried to move only for a foot to be placed on it's head and slowly pushed down. It then looked into the eyes of Naruto cold as ice.

"For attempting to kill my sister I sentence you to death!"

**SPLAT! **

Several puked when brain matter and blood was sent flying everywhere, yet Naruto's girls and Maka and certain other females felt turned on at this display.

"What kind of monster are you!" Spirit raised a bladed arm only to freeze when he found a scythe at his neck and saw to his shock and fear it was Naruto's.

"Say hello to Yomi Megami you see my soul has the powers of a Witch, Meister, Buki and an Omega Kishin." At the words Omega Kishin several paled and whimpered in fear, even Death was sweating.

"Yes I know of you keeping Asura-hime deep down below shibusen to keep her from driving the children insane and in case you are wondering how I know of her I can read your minds with my Sharingan." He flashed the Uchiha bloodline.

"So you have that demonic bloodline." Death said curiously.

"The Sharingan allows the wielder to copy everything from Nin, Gen and Tai but, that's the three tomoe'd version, mine which is six tomoes allows me to even copy bloodlines and even use the energy's reiryoku and raw manipulation of my chakra and chi and several other abilities I won't mention." He smirked at Spirit's sweating look.

"And also Spirit-teme you are on thin ice with me after I found out how you tried to get into my kaa-san's pants after your wife got rid of your disloyal hentai ass." Naruto glared along with Maka having demonic glowing eyes.

Spirit backed away fearfully. "Papa I think we need to have a little **Chat!" **Maka smiled demonically with a very dark glint in her lidded eyes and Spirit bolted out of the room screaming his head off as Maka chased after him with Naruto scythe blades swinging aiming to miam him.

Death smiled. "I think Death-musume is going to like him along with Yukari." Satsuki and several others pouted at this especially Blair who went after Naruto.

Shibusen is going to get a huge wake-up call by this maelstrom

* * *

**And that's the first chapter for Maka's Lost Brother**

**Hope you like it plz read and review since I thought of this idea on my own and also to all you flamers get the fuck out or else I will set a gay horny gai on your ASSES!**

**(Several flamers screamed in terror and ran from a naked gai drooling at them)**

**Ja Ne!**

**(Shiku vanishes in a spark of a red lightning bolt)**

**Shinku Kami No Arashi **


End file.
